


gasoline

by d_aredevisl



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, F/M, Not Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_aredevisl/pseuds/d_aredevisl
Summary: the reader goes with hank and Connor to kamski and watches as he makes the choice to become deviant or not.





	gasoline

"Stay in the car (y/n), we shouldn't be too long," Hank said getting out with Connor.

You nod your head and pull out your phone to play as you waited for them.

You sit in there for a while until your phone dies and you get bored. You start trying to distract yourself but when nothing works you decide to get up and join them inside.

You get out of the car into the cold snow and make your way towards the expensive looking building where you knock on the door and wait.

The door opens a few seconds later and a blonde Android looks at you.

"Hello?" She asks.

"Hi, I'm, uh here with hank and Connor? I just needed to grab something out of the car for them." You say shifting your feet in the snow.

She pauses for a moment thinking then opens the door wider to let you in. "Oh yes of course right this way."

She leads you to a big room where Connor and hank are waiting.

Hank looks up first and just shakes his head at you.

"Didn't I tell ya to wait."

You stick the finger up and sit down next to him.

"Yeah Yeah well my phone died and I got bored so I thought why not come and hang with my favourite detectives." You say wiggling your eyebrows at the end.

Hank rolls his eyes and leans back muttering a whatever.

You all sit in silence after that as Connor seems a bit nervous and won't speak.

You start to drift off from boredom until the door opens loudly and you see the same Android from before entering.

"Please follow me." The Android says as she turns away and walks back into the room.

Hank and you both look at each other and shrug.

Once you are in the room you see a large swimming pool with a young man in it with two of the same blonde androids swimming around.

He notices you three and gets out.

Once he's out he starts talking about his androids and cyber life which you kind of tuned out more focusing on how many of the same Android there was.

That was until the young man handing Connor a guy and the pretty blonde Android on the floor.

"Shoot her and I'll tell you answers, don't and you can leave not knowing."

You saw Connor thinking about it and starting getting nervous.

Connor wouldn't shoot.

He couldn't.

The whole time you had known him he had clear signs of deviancy which is why you were always worried about him.

You see him lower his gun and you begin to smile until you see him bring it back up again.

And with a final bang, you stand, staring at the Android you thought you once knew.


End file.
